unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aides
What are Aides Aides are Characters that can be hired once Level 20 in one of the 3 categories (Adventure, Trade and Battle) has been reached. They will help you, as they get skills which then can be used by your character. Furthermore Aides can sail a second ship for you when they reach level 90. Aides also can gain several skills unique to Aides that will benefit you in various situations. An Aide is someone that will assist you in your voyages on the sea. You can employ up to maximum of four Aides. However, you can only take two with you out to sea. Your remaining Aides will stay in your Quarters awaiting their next orders. So that means if you want to hire three or more Aides you must have Quarters. However, Aides are not allowed to stay in the dormitory supplied to you by the academy, so remember that. Plus, you're going to need to be strong enough to lead any Aides you employ...and have the necessary funds of course. Both you and your first Aide will have to be much more experienced to hire additional Aides after your first one. How many Aides can I have It is possible to have a maximum of 4 Aides, whereof only 2 can accompany you at the same time. The other 2 Aides will wait in the quarters and can be changed at any Port Offical. To get more Aides you and your Aides need to have a set amount of Levels in one category. To hire the third Aide, you must buy an apartment and have one of your current Aides stay at the apartment before hiring the third. For the fourth Aide, you must upgrade your apartment twice and have two Aides waiting in the apartment before hiring the fourth. {C (Need to check this. Conflicting info found on required apartment level for fourth Aide.) How do Aides get experience Aides get the same amount of experience your character gains. They also get experience for sailing, depending on their duty they get it in different categories. Also Aides get 20 days of bonus experience every day in real life, which can be stacked up to a maximum of 200 days. Traits *'Navigator' - Responds to natural disasters and may remove seaweed *'Lookout' - Increase acquisition rate good for fishing collecting and procurement *'Paymaster' - Increase rate of major succession when crafting ( Ex. Master caronnade) *'Store Keeper' - Remove random status Dirty deck, Fire, and Rodents also to prevent the theft from low sailor loyalty *'Lieutenant' - Lessens chance disorder status when hit by cannons during ship battles *'Surgeon' - Remove random status Plague, Scurvy, Insomnia, Fighting, Mutiny, Discontent, Anxiety, Homesickness Initial trait values are randomly determined at the time of hire, these trait values corresponds to the success rates of the above effects. For each level (Adventure/Trade/Maritime) attained, Aides gain trait points which can be assigned to the trait of your choice to increase their levels. Trait points are gained as follows: *Level 10-20: 1 point for every 2 levels gained. *Level 20-30: 1 point for every level gained. *Level 30-40: 1 point for every odd level, 2 points for every even level. *Level 40+: 2 points for every level gained. Traits max out at 100 points. When your Aide is first hired, all his/her initial stats are hidden (?? mark) and while you travel with them, each time they gain a level their trait skill levels may also rise. These skill levels range from D to S. In order to view their true values of the skill levels, you must satify certain conditions. *Navigator - Adventure Level must be 10+. *Lookout - Adventure Level 12+. or Battle Level 12+. or Adventure 8+ and Battle 8+ *Paymaster - Trade level 10+ *Storekeeper - Adventure 12+ or Trade 12+ or Adventure 8+ and Trade 8+ *Lieutenant - Battle Level 10+ *Surgeon - Battle 12+ or Trade 12+ or Battle 8+ and Trade 8+ On the english server, the translation for the trait level up text is directly translated and differs from the actual trait names used above. For example, when there is an announcement that the "Head Accountant" trait has increased it actually means the "Paymaster" trait has increased, "Petty Officer" refers to "Lieutenant" trait etc. Each time an aide levels up, there is a chance for each trait skill level to increase. The chance for each trait to increase depends on the trait levels. Without explaining the exact mechanics and formulas for the probability of gaining trait skill level ups, in general, traits with lower skill levels will have a much higher chance of increasing in levels. Also, giving aide food to your aides will also increase the chances for individual traits. Therefore, when hiring an aide, if you want to aim for an aide with good initial stats for particular traits and do not want to wait for the aide to level up to the required levels in order to view the exact trait skill levels, a common method used is to sail around and use up the first 20-day sailing experience boost. This would equate to the aide levelling 2-3 times. During those level ups, if the aide has increased in trait skill value for the trait you wish to score highly on, then it is most probable that the initial trait value is below 40-60, and it is advisable to rehire if you wish to have higher base stats for your aide. Aide's Duties and Skill Aide has three kinds of skill: *Language skills *Aide skills *Support skills Language skills allow the Aide to act as an interpreter for you. Support skills give a +1 bonus to your skill if you have it. Aide skills are unique skills which can help you avoid disasters at sea, decrease vigor consumption during production, and assist you in battle. Each skill corresponds to one of the 6 traits: Chief Navigator, Lookout, Paymaster, Store Keeper, Lieutenant, and Ship Surgeon. *Copied from Aika's Guide* 'Aide skills set to Navigator Trait' Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the navigator duty. {C Navigator |Unlockable skills* |Sail handling, Rescue, Surveying, Geography, Survival, Supplies, Wining and Dining, Persuasion, Navigation |- | Sea Tow |Auto tow - Uses tow permits to automatically tow you to a town when logged out. Aides may have specialized locations like the north sea and the Mediterranean The ship cannot have trade goods, departure port and destination port must be in the same waters and is like using a short distance liner. |- | Wind |Prevent sudden gust of wind to blow you off course |- | Breakwater |Guard against waves prevent leaking good for galleys |- | Roundabout |Prevent Algae/Sea weed |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus 'Aide skills set to Lookout Trait' {C Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the Lookout duty. {C Lookout |Unlockable skills* |Recognition, Search, Ecological surveys, Collection, Procurement, Fishing, Survival, Unlock, Detect mine Steering, Evasion, Lookout, Throwing technique |- | Communications |Can communicate with NPCs interval of 10 days. (cool down) Can increase hostility or intimacy depending on success |- | Reconnaissance |Can aquire random information about a player at sea interval of 10 days. (cool down) |- | Surprise |NPC raid to the sea. interval of 10 days. (cool down) Increase rate of disorder and plunder rare items (limited to Nationless vessels NPC). |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus {C 'Aide skills set to Paymaster Trait' {C Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the Paymaster duty. {C Paymaster |Unlockable skills** |Precious metals trading, Spice Trading, Art trading, Crafts Trading , Textile, Gem Trading, Accounting, Cooking, Sewing, Casting, Handy Crafts, Storage, Management |- | (Skill*) Task |Makes you craft at sea without the production window use the delegation button. Consumes 1 active skill space out of the 3 |- | (Skill**) Assist |Reduces stamina consumption while crafting. Ex. Stamina Reduction 5 → 4. |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned {C ** Refers to production skills like Casting, Sewing, Handicrafts, Etc.. {C also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus {C 'Aide skills set to Store Keeper Trait' Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the Store Keeper duty. {C |Unlockable skills* |Food Trading, Alcohol Trading, Archeology, Fiber Trading, Dyes Trading, Theology, Livestock Trading Ore Trading, Biology, Weapons Trading, Merchandise Knowledge, Art, Provisions, Firearms Trading Medicine Trading, Spice Trading, Wares Trading, Accounts {C Latin, Hebrew, Ancient Egyptian language, Body language |- | Cleaning |Prevents Unsanitary/Dirty Decks From Occuring |- | Fire |Prevents Fire From Occurring |- | Order goods |Prevents Collapse Of Cargo During A Storm |- | Cats |Prevents Mice Infestation |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus. {C 'Aide skills set to Lieutenant Trait' {C Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the Lieutenant duty. {C Lieutenant |Skills grants |Sword Play, Guard, Assault, Gunnery, Ballistics,Gunfire, Reloading, Accuracy Tactics, Sniping, Sword Mastery, Arms |- | Cannon Shot Defense |Reduction of damage to a specific cannon type (Normal, Flame, Smoke) |- | Shell Enhancement |Increase damage of Specific cannons (Chain shot, Double Shot,Normal) |- | Restriction |Makes Retreat impossible for a number of turns a Corvus is required |- | Obstruction |Nulls effects of items in melee combat |- | Seize Cargo |Chance to plunder cargo while in melee combat |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus {C 'Aide skills Set to Surgeon Trait' Here are the list of skills and effect of Aides set on the Surgeon duty. Surgeon |Unlockable skills* |Repair, Leadership, Fire Fighting, Surgeon, Plunder, Steering, Ship Building, Mines, Lookout |- | Dietetics |Prevent Scurvy from happening |- | Prevention |Prevent Plague from happening |- | Sound Sleep |Prevent Insomnia from happening |- | Persuasion |Prevent Mutiny from happening |- | Arbitration |Prevent Fights from happening |- | Entertainment |Prevent Frustration from happening |- | Shouting |Prevent Stress from happening |} * These are the common skill traits that an aide may unlock when set to this Duty and aide must have the skill actually unlockable and not randomly learned also the skills will only provide a player with +1 to stats not having the skill will give 0 bonus. {C {C Each Aide learns skills after certain level and trait requirements are met, which are different for each Aide, see: Aides skills {C Different Aides can learn different types of skills, each skill needs certain levels in adventure, trade and battle. {C Most language skills need even levels like 5/5/5 or 10/10/10. {C The other skills may have any combination of the three. {C The skill an Aide can learn will not be visible until hes near the needed levels. {C fe. if you have 5/5/0; Skills learned at 5/5/5 will not be visible in the skill list, not even as a "?". Skills Aides can actually use will be determined by the post they have been assigned. {C Be careful because you wouldn't want them to learn a skill that they can't use because of the post you have chosen for them. {C No matter what you choose you'll find them helpful on your many journeys to come, so make sure you make the right choices for the situation you currently find yourself in. Aides can cure status ailments. Some of them require certain duties to be in effect. A surgeon can cure plague, nutrition, sleeplessness. A storekeeper can cure rats and protect against losing goods during a storm. Aide's Duties Payout Your Aide gets experince every day he is on sea. The experince gain is different by the duty he is currently doing. Chief Navigator - 20 Adventure Exp Per Day at Sea Lookout - 10 Marine and 10 Adventure Exp Per Day at Sea Paymaster - 20 Trade Exp Per Day at Sea Store Keeper - 10 Trade and 10 Adventure Exp Per Day at Sea Lieutenant - 20 Marine Exp Per Day at Sea Ship Surgeon - 10 Trade and 10 Marine Exp Per Day at Sea The Exp here only goes to the aide not to the character Equipment for Aides You can give your equipment to an Aide you have hired (except gender-dependent clothes). Either an old piece of equipment or a new one bought just for your Aide is fine. But you can't get back items from an Aide. They're not just mannequins, you know. Unfornately the equipment won't affect any of your Aide's abilities. Still, that shouldn't change how you feel about them. They're your Aides, so take good care of them. Where can I hire Aides You can employ Aides through the Tavern. The barkeep will introduce you to several candidates that you can choose from to be your new Aide. Of course, every Aide has their own individual skills that they excel at. As for whether or not those skills will actually be helpful to you or not, that is up to you. *hiring an Aide has a number of different effects *you can hire up to 4 Aides and can take two of them with you, you can't hire the 3rd or 4th unless you have Quarters *to hire the 1st Aide, you have to have a level of 20 or more in adventure, trade or battle *for the 2nd Aide and after, the conditions become even more stringent Look at the job for each candidate and determine whether or not you want to further improve skills you are already good at or make up for skills you may not be that great at when making your decision. Hiring an Aide costs a onetime fee of 100.000 D, after that they are paid on a daily basis. The daily pay depends on the Aides total Level x 5 Ducats http://global.netmarble.com/support/faq/index.asp?_c=192&_pID=2&_p=13 The towns where Aides can be hired are the following: Aides Food Aide foods are consumables that, after consumption, increase your aide(s) trait points when they level up. Production can be made from Christina in Lisbon tavern Aide Detail List Aides Spreadsheet Aide Spreadsheet from Japanese Wiki - used Japanese Wiki to create a Excel Spreadsheet that can be sorted to find the aide that is right for you! (Best is downloaded and then use the filter option for easy location) Note: Skills listed are translated from Japanese and may not reflect the actual in-game name of said skill. Take your best guess. 0Aofhq-mnWVlldEx0dTUxbXdDQnN5Y2hIUW1sajAzVnc